castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Heal
Heal is a basic spell that can regenerate a character's health. It is an ability of the Fairy-Type Innocent Devils in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. It is also a spell which Charlotte Aulin can perform in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin and Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Heal, also known as "'God Bless'", is the special Spell Fusion granted to Juste Belmont by using the Summoning Tome without any sub-weapons. Given how late in the game the Summoning Tome is obtained, the player must be very careful not to pick up any sub-weapons along the way if they wish to harness this magic, although it is also possible to intentionally allow an O to steal the current sub-weapon so Heal can be used. Maxim Kischine can use a similar healing technique in Maxim Mode by pressing '↑, ↓, ↘, → + ATTACK', costing 50 Hearts per use. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Heal is a recurring ability of the Fairy-Type Innocent Devils. It has four levels that gradually increase in potency: *Heal Lv. 1 is an innate ability by the Infant Fairy, which heals Hector for 50 HP and can be cast for 10 Hearts. *Heal Lv. 2 is learned by the Herbest and heals 100 HP for 20 Hearts. *Heal Lv. 3 is learned by the Killer Bee and heals 200 HP for 30 Hearts. *Heal Lv. 4 is learned by the Comet Star and heals 300 HP for 50 Hearts. The Heal ability and its upgrades are instantaneous; however, there are also several healing spells which can be learned by other Fairy-Type evolutions: *Healing Drop *Healing Field *Just A Little *Lucky Slot *Time Heal Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Heal is one of Charlotte Aulin's magic spell skills in ''Portrait of Ruin. This spell is earned by completing one of Wind's quests, "Holy Appearance", by wearing the three "Nun" equipment items. This spell sounds useful, and it is in some situations, but it has notable caveats. The MP to HP ratio is pretty inefficient, at 1 HP per 4 MP at half charge and 1 HP per 2 MP at full charge, for a 50 HP heal at half charge and 100 HP at full charge, and 200 MP spent in both cases. The long casting time, around 3 seconds for a half charge and 4 for a full one, also make it nonviable to use in most combat situations, unless the player can distract enemies from hitting Charlotte or get a Sorceress Crest or two. Its role is best described as a post combat heal that saves money on potions. It does get more utility with a Magus Ring equipped, as MP inefficiency does not matter as much anymore. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The spell was changed into a quick cast in ''Harmony of Despair that allowed the player to heal Charlotte and surrounding allies. Early on, it was a very powerful spell to use in general, especially at later chapters in Hard Mode, as at high enough INT, the MP to HP ratio was very efficient; so much so that even with an Astral Ring equipped, a well equipped Charlotte could actually out-heal the wounds that would have otherwise been inflicted casting the spell in the first place, essentially turning her into a source of free healing. While this is no longer true as of the December 2010 patch, Heal is still a useful support spell in multiplayer games. The spell can be learned from Witches. In order to make a witch cast Heal, the player is required to cause damage to her and thus prompt her to heal herself. The heal spell is a pillar of rainbow light; in order to learn the attack, Charlotte must activate her barrier and jump into the pillar. It is best to use caution when attempting to learn heal, as Witches have two spells that can be acquired and Charlotte can only learn a single spell from each enemy per run. One tip for causing the Witch to cast heal more frequently is to equip weaker spells (i.e.: spells that have not been maxed to level 9, do not hit multiple times and have a low damage output) and then attack the witch until she casts Heal. Once she has cast it, attack her again as quickly as possible and she may continually use Heal after every new strike. It is advisable to attempt learning Heal at an early stage, as Charlotte's melee weapon will be weak at that moment and thus very useful in prompting the Witches to heal without killing them (it may also be advisable to transfer to Hard Mode if the Witches are dying too easily on Normal). Item Data Animations HOD No Subweapon.gif|No subweapon + Summoning Tome from Harmony of Dissonance HOD Heal 2.gif|'Heal' from Harmony of Dissonance POR Heal.gif|'Heal' from Portrait of Ruin POR Heal 2.gif|Fully charged Heal from Portrait of Ruin Category:Innocent Devil Abilities Category:Skills Category:Spells Category:Summoning Spell Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items